Twyde vs Creek
by pixiebol
Summary: Craig and Tweek dated for years but it seems Tweek is not comfortable and decides to break free. Who would have thought that someone else from the gang would be so attracted to the Twitchy Blond?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Twyde vs Creek**

* * *

 **Twyde Vs Creek**

 _This was very quickly written but I hope you do enjoy it! Don't forget to leave feedbacks and reviews at the end._

 _It was probably too quick, now tried to fix some things._

 _Thank you_

* * *

"GAH, I can't take this anymore, Craig!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"All this lying! I can't!"

"What lying?"

"Gah, Pressure, Mine!" and with that as an explanation, Tweek ran home, leaving a very disconcerted Craig at the Tweak's coffee shop.

He felt lost, so simply glanced at the counter. He tried to ground himself by looking at his phone, just to receive a surprise.

Facebook:  
Relationship status: - - - -

They had broken up for real.

According to Tweek: it was because of all his lies. Although, Craig had no idea what the hell was happening. He expected it to be one of Tweek's weird caffeine attacks… but that did not stop the tears running down his face. His boyfriend of 8 years had just broken up with him as confessed to have been lying. His world was shut down.

Literally.

Now he knew why, he woke up in the hospital which wasn't that common for him It had only happen a few times his mother got paranoid about a fever. . . Tweek had always been around when he'd end up in a hospital bed, unfortunately not this time. The only person standing in that room was Token.

"hey dude"

"…" Craig didn't feel like talking so he simply showed the finger

"Your parents said that the doctors said that you can go home once you wake up, they also left you money because they'll be out of town for 2 weeks. Also, you are supposed to watch your sister"

"Shut up" he stood up to put on his clothes, why his body hurt so much?

"What the fuck happened?!" angrily asked, finally releasing the question eating him inside.

"you fell from your chair…"

"ugh," he didn't want to talk about Tweek suddenly breaking up with him after being completely normal for days… but was he really normal? Now he had doubts.

He continued to put on his clothes while thinking of the sudden happenings.

When presentable enough, he accepted the money Token was handing him "um" was everything he could say after realising that no way his parents would leave that quantity of money to him and his sister. It seems Token knew why he had collapsed and was trying to cheer him up.

"Have you, Have you seen Tweek?"

"Not really… he has been in his house. Clyde tried talking to him but couldn't get in"

"…"

"…although he did yell through his window that you can go pick up your stuff. He threw it down the stairs. Well, that's what he says"

"great"

"you should wait a few days before you speak to him, it's ok, we all saw it com-"

"Wait What?!. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? YOU SAW IT COMING? HOW DA FUCK, IF I, HIS BOYFR-.." he couldn't handle it again, tears were falling down his cheeks, he was so angry and confused. Extremely confused, otherwise he wouldn't be getting so worked up.

How dare his friend say something like that. "Are you crazy? You didn't, EVERYTHING WAS OK"

Token was startled, simply staring at his friend, he thought he knew what was going on, the whole school knew, but Craig didn't? oh… that explains why he ended up in the hospital… out of shock.

"Look, Craig, I better take you home."

"No. I want to go and talk to Tweek" showing his middle finger to his friend.

"you are just gonna. Ugh. Ok. But" Token ran out of words, he knew his friend would do it anyway, moreover the sooner this finishes, the better.

Craig went to the toilet and took around 30 minutes to come out. "sure he is all right" sarcastically said Token when seeing Craig finally come out.

"This is mine and Tweek's business"

"Yeah." Not like he was planning on going to tweek's with him.

If something had been learned through all those years, was that the relationship of those two, had nothing to do with anybody else. He did have someone watching Craig from the distance in case this needed an ambulance again, though.

He did with every single one of his friends, he cared too much sometimes.

* * *

"I DON'T CARE"

"I am in a different road craig! GAH!"

"WHY? We've been together for years and suddenly, now you are in another world from mine?!"

"THAT, GAH, THAT, You don't know where I am! Haven't you GAH seen me looking at other guys Craig?! Since you broke up with me two years ago nothing PRESSURE … Has been the same! Now I don't care, you hurt me and now I see you burn. I DON'T CARE, We are too Different! You are so damn hard to please Craig! Always Expecting me to be quiet!"

"But you always cum-"

"NO GAH Craig for jesus Sake! Not that 'please'!" with that tweek threw Craig's stuff outside the house, pushing Craig with it. Tweek was crying his eyes out, although a big smile adorning his face.

"I don't care" repeating to himself "I'm ok"

Craig was at the other side of the door, listening to Tweek talk himself out of the pressure. He used to do that for him.

"I never thought I'd hurt you so much when I left you for that mormon boy… It had only lasted a summer Tweek…" "please" were the last words he said before breaking out in tears too. Just like Tweek had at the other side of the door.

After a while, Craig could hear Tweek stepping away from the door at the other side. It seems he was feeling better or well enough to go cry to his bedroom. There was no point on staying there, other than drawing the attention of more neighbours spying through their windows. Better to go too… for now.

It seems Tweek was very hurt, the pain must have accumulated during those two years.

Walking home he started to remember:

* * *

"Hey… Craig. You know… that boy?"

"uhm?"

"The mormon"

"Oh come on tweek let it be"

"Gah, Pressure, ok"

Oh. Tweek had tried to speak about it that time, but once was not enou...

* * *

"Craig? Gah I PRESSURE, I'm scared, Can we talk about that mormo-"

"Tweek let it go already" he said in a bored manner as he played his video game.

"GAH" Minutes later Tweek had gone toilet, and on his return he had said his parents wanted him home that night.

Thinking back at it. . . His parents were always happy to let him sleep in.

* * *

"You know Craig I don't GAH think we speak"

"We are perfect, kiss me"

After that, they had wild sex, although he noticed Tweek couldn't sleep that night...

* * *

Now he was realising that things have been bad for a while, not wanting to speak was for sure about sign. Even worse was the fact that Tweak had tried to respect Craig's privacy to learn to shake it off... at least for a while. It must have taken a big step for Tweek to finally come to the decision of breaking up, maybe Craig didn't only oblige him to shake off his questions, but the relationship itself.

He went into the house, the first thing he noticed was that his sister was blasting music all over her room, not like the neighbours would complain anyways.

He went up to his room throwing all his things at a side of his bed. Taking off his hat and throwing it to the pile of things. He brought his hands to his head, then over his eyes.

If Token said that "everyone saw it coming" it means Tweek had not only given him signals of being uncomfortable in private but in public, worse of all he had not even realised!

When had all this mess happened? If he would have acted when Tweek was sad and wanted to talk this wouldn't be happening.

Now getting him back would take him a lot of effort, and he really did, hate that.

Meanwhile, in school Tweek had changed sits with Token. Token accepted to sit next to Craig, and the teachers had no problem with this since they knew the couple had been together since primary school so the break up must be hard. They didn't want to get involved or deal with it.

The class went as usual, the four main doing something irrational as always. Token paying attention to class and the teachers being plain weird. Only one thing was extremely different that day, Craig. He was lying on his desk making sounds once in a while, sounds of boredom. Not even the teacher bothered to call him out since they understood they would have to deal with an angry teen who had broken up. Nobody wanted that, not even his friends.

At the back of the classroom, something different was happening. Many notes were flying around, it seemed Tweek was getting all the attention that not even he knew, he would get. This was the reason Craig was being loud. He was angry. Angry to think all those assholes have been trying to hit his boyfriend all the time they've been in a relationship.

Oh, he missed him . . .

By the end of the day, many boys have given up throwing notes at the blond teen since this was not only ignoring them but throwing them away after every break.

Although there was one chat he was keeping, and this had nothing to do with notes but on his mobile phone.

["Sorry about what happened Tweek"]

["nah, u we were right!"]

["yeah, I heard from Token he didn't even know how u've been feeling"]

["yeah, all these boys are annoying, though, even those girls"]

["you are so gay Tweek"]

["shut up"]

["It's nice you are sitting next to me, though, Token was boring, he was always paying attention to class"]

[" and you never are!"]

["Yeah probably should, but hey now I got my friend next to me. Hey, this might seem crazy, but I know someone who'd like to take u to the cinema. What'cha think?"]

["I'm not going out with Strangers Clyde!]

["u need to chill after such a breakup, not a date just chilling, and I'm talking about me jezz"]

["oh, Chilling, GAH Is there coffee there? "]

["Of course!" ]

["ok then. See u there for the function at 8?"]

["yeah" ]

* * *

And this is the intro for what it was supposed to be a one-shot! Hello, hope you are liking it, feedback's always welcomed, just don't abuse haha.

Reviews appreciated :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Thank you for reading! second chapter here~

* * *

[Hey where re u?]

[I'm buying u coffee, com' inside]

Tweek walked over towards the crowd

[ugh, too many people, just come out already]

The moment Tweek hit send, Clyde came out from the crowd not only holding coffee but popcorns and some sweets. "Hey, that's for me? Thank you gah" jokes Tweek.

"Yeah, it's all for you, I didn't really know what you'd feel like or if you had dinner"

"GAH? For real? GAH I was joking"

"let's go in" Clyde already had the tickets, so they went inside before anyone else.

"you bought them before? GAH did a girl cancel you?"

"Nah, I bought them, Uhm, not long ago.. like 2 days ago"

"Gah, whatever." Clyde sat into the biggest more comfortable sits in the place "GAH Clyde! They'll kick us out!"

"Chill, I got V.I.P ones" smirking at the blond. "so a girl did cancel you," said Tweek taking his seat putting all the sweets around, while the coffee in the holder. "A girl didn't cancel me. Just. I thought after you broke up you could need some cheering"

"I'm not a girl GAH Clyde, V.I.P is expensive even for some friendly cheering"

Clyde grinned at the word friendly but knew he couldn't rush things.

* * *

Tweek had the time of his life, it felt like a date and it had been such a long time since he had gone to one.

"oh, sorry," said Tweek when instead of taking a candy bar he took Clyde's hand who was reaching for it too.

"everything's good" simply said Clyde allowing Tweek to take the bar and eat it. The flash from an I phone came on, 'some asshole forgot to turn off their phone' thought Clyde. Although neither did he. "at least I deactivated the hipster flash" said an annoyed Tweek. "you just read my mind" replied Clyde.

Both of them enjoyed the movie until the end after that.

"Gah, Why I ate SO much, GAH I'm so full!"

"haha the walk home will help you feel better"

"Yeah, but first let me get a coffee-"

Clyde noticed Tweek's sudden frigidness so turned around to see what he was staring at. "Oh no"

It was Craig and Token. Craig was holding his phone up with a picture of Tweek and Clyde holding hands inside the cinema. It seems that, wasn't a flash after all. Token was simply standing there, trying to avoid any kind of confrontation.

Loud breathing could be heard, it was coming from the blond.

"What THE-UGH" Craig couldn't even finish his question before he was holding Clyde by his red sports jacket, he always wore it since joining the football team.

Clyde was simply looking down at him. Pitifully. This infuriated Craig when a soft punch hit his face.

He let go of Clyde and turned to his look at his "Ex" boyfriend.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong!" Tweek yelled while panicking, but decided to defend his friend "Stop, Don't you dare hurt Clyde, he was just being friendly. Moreover, it's none of your business"

"What are you saying? Of course it is! . . . You were my partner for years Tweek, of course, it is…"

"No. You left me one summer, then took me for granted."

"Stop this guys. We are in public."

"Fuck off Token, everyone knows each other in this tiny town, doesn't count as public anymore."

"Just saying."

"Oh come on Craig. What would the problem be if I am able to make your ex smile?"

"uh?" said a very confused Tweek, that almost sounded like a confession.

"Yeah. What if I wanna bang Tweek for the rest of my life."

Well, that definitely sounded like one.

Token sighed and walked away to the shops.

"So, you two really were holding hands?, Bebe was right"

"No, Craig for fucks sake. She I not right! GAH" his vision turned dark. "fuck Gah you"

Clyde and Craig ran to hold Tweek, he almost fainted, fortunately Token was coming back with a bottle of water.

After a few seconds of throwing water at Tweek, while Craig held him desperately, this woke up.

"agh. I want to go home."

"let's go Tweek, I'll take you in a Taxi" Token offered. Craig and Clyde helped them into the taxi, then said a dried goodbye to each other before leaving. They've just made a scene that many won't be quiet about.

'This is horrible' Token was thinking.

* * *

Craig had been bothering him the whole morning about him exchanging places with Tweek in class. Token wasn't to be involved in more arguments, because he knew something was coming. Moreover, they were just 6 months away from finishing school and he wanted to concentrate on his studies. Sitting at the front was convenient, but sitting next to a heart broken teen wasn't helping at all.

"Craig, to the Head master's office!"

It was too much, too loud and interrupted the class so the teacher had to get involved. Not like Cartman talking about how Jews should be banned, especially gay red-haired Jews was making the class any easier.

"why don't you kick out the fat butthurt bitch." Said Craig before flipping off the teacher and leaving the classroom. He didn't even bother to explain anything to the head master. He was at the movies last night.

Craig was allowed to leave the office, with the condition to come back after class. Accompanied by Tweek.

Tweek was avoiding looking at his phone or at anyone during the day. He was even thinking of hanging out with the girls just to keep the others away. Although the fact that Red; Craig's cousin; kept hitting on him didn't help. The attention wasn't as bothersome as the fact that they came from the same family.

By lunch, they were all staring at each other across the table. Yes. They all sat on the same table. Craig in front of Tweek and Clyde to Tweek's side. Token sat at Craig's side and Jimmy joking around at the border.

He was joking about last night. Not about Tweek or the situation, but about Craig and Clyde being immature. It was almost a scolding with a hint of grace.

In class the thought of Clyde also liking him, and actually trying to get a date with him was sinking into his brain. Which wasn't that bad now that he thought about it. He knew Tweek's ways almost as good as Craig did. Almost. He would not have to meet someone from scratch, and see if they can handle his twitchy self. If Clyde wanted him, was because he knew what he would get. Tweek started to smile at the thought. Finally turning his phone on.

[sorry Tweek. Are you ok?] [did you get home safe?] [of corse u did Token took u] [Tweek sorry for not telling u] [Fine I might have had a crush on u for a while] [u, come on plz] [hey don't be angry. Sorry]

A soft smile adorned Tweek's face while reading all those messages from the so called 'fuckboy' of class. While a very red face adorned his classmate's, who was also seeing the 'read' sign on his messages.

Clyde looked at Tweek to see how this would react, after ignoring him through the night and morning. To his surprise, he found a sweet smile on the other. Who just turned to give him the brightest eyes he had seen in ages. If he thought he had a little crush, well, not anymore. Now he was down in love. Completely and utterly in love with his childhood friend.

The bell ringed and the first thing to move across the room wasn't towards the door but towards the twitchy blond. "Hey Tweek, like I told you in lunch, the headmaster wants to see us"

"yeah, sure" packing his things up, that smile fading slowly for a seriousness than not many were accustomed to.

Clyde was angry at that, just remembering how the couple 'creek' as the Asians used to call them; got together; made his blood boil. He knew that authority in school was the cause. At least, his anger thought so, while his mind truly knew that it had nothing to do with 8 years of relationship. It had just allowed the two boys to be as gay as their little soul was telling them to be.

The teens went directly to the head master's. Their mothers were sitting there. It didn't last long before someone was throwing things across the room. It was Tweek.

He was finally able to just let his anger out, and express himself.

By the end of Tweek's tantrum, his mother who was preparing coffee came in with a cup. "Oh he got it from me", handing the teen a cup and taking the boy out the room. She knew there was nothing to calm her child's anger. The coffee could do so much.

'Nothing was solved' thought, Craig.

Craig's mother was screaming Tweek's name while taking her boy with her. "Please, Tweek. I really, I'm sorry if Craig has hurt you, but I know he truly loves you, I had to come back from our holiday just because he was too sad" oh now his mother was fighting his battle. That's all he needed.

"He cheers you a lot, he always speaks about you, and how cute you are. You are the most wonderful charm that could have enchanted my boy, Tweek are you sure you truly don't want to give him another charm? Is it over?..." His mom was about to cry. 'Wow', Craig knew those eyes. She was doing what she does to the rest of the family. His mom truly wanted to help him.

"Tweek. Ugh."

"Fuck you" ok flipping Tweek off because he didn't know how to express himself wasn't the best idea, so he ran to hold tweek before this left. "Tweek I love you… please"

Tweek watched the other "you are so gay GAH embarrassing us both in front GAH of mothers" of course his heart felt warm.

They both stared each other in the eyes... and kissed.

Mothers were relieved, as the teachers who've been stalking the scene from afar. There was someone else stalking them and it was the same blonde girl who had sent the picture to Craig the past night. Just as she did before, a photography was posted on Facebook captioned 'Love Birds aw 3'

Her intentions weren't bad, but the war that was to come nobody saw it coming. For most it was the end of a love bird's argument, but for one person that's an understating. The rich black boy could not even bring himself to 'like' the picture.

That night Craig's mom took the bus back to her husband's while living the two boys at home. Craig was making popcorns and being a total sweetheart to Tweek. Tweek felt as if they had just started dating again from the start, he felt loved. Or at least, Craig was trying to show how much he meant for him.

Although there was something off. He had tried to avoid his mobile phone, but couldn't stop thinking of Clyde. It was silly but it's not as if it was somebody new, it was his friend from childhood, and it wouldn't be easy to forget that he also liked him.

"Popcorn~" said a smiley Craig, He placed the food next to their soda and coffee, getting on the sofa to hug his sweetheart "I love you Tweek" reaching for the boy and kissing his forehead. They watched the movie while hugging until this ended.

That night they had such wild sex that Tweek was too tired to get off the bed. Craig had to force him off because he knew Tweek's mom would be a pain in the ass if he was to stay over at Craig's on a school night without telling her at least an hour before dinner.

At the end they reached school on time. Everything seemed back to normal except one thing. Tweek had not asked about that summer again. Now, at this point, Craig knew this wasn't good.

After all those tantrums, he knew Tweek wasn't over it. Then why wasn't he asking anymore?

* * *

"When a partner stops caring is when you've really lost them Stan" said Wendy. It seemed that Kyle and Stan were having troubles again, this time, Kyle was the one walking away.

They heard a bit of the story since everyone had started to say that 'Creek' was back together while 'Style' breaks down.

There were a lot of rumours and things flying around. Most people were thinking of love, oh teenagers.

"Do you think is true Craig?"

"What?"

"They say even the sweetest school love finishes when school does"

"I hope it's not" holding Tweek's hand to go into class.

Token did not agree to change sits back with Tweek unfortunately, Tweek went back to sitting next to Clyde.

"Hey"

"GAH Hey Clyde"

"er, how's things?"

"GAH, I and Craig are back together"

"Silence at the back!"

Oh, a big smile adorned Craigs face that moment. Clyde simply looked at his phone and pointed at it. Tweek had no option but to turn it on. To his surprise, he only had one message this time

[I]

"I?"

"SHH MR TWEEK"

[yeah, I.]

[WTF is that supposed to mean Clyde?]

[Don't you wanna date me?]

[Wat. I'm with Craig. The whole school knows it! Saw it on FB last night]

[You didn't update your status tho]

[Ugh, Clyde]

[I know you Tweek. Have you even properly spoken to him, without momentary feelings around?]

[Fuck off Clyde.]

[That's a no]

[Come on stop, I have a boyfriend and I love him]

[Tweek, please, if you really didn't think about me as a future partner just stop replying…]

That would make the rejection much easier he thought. He wasn't used to it.

[Stupid Clyde]

"YEAS"

"SILENCE THERE"

[You replied. Tweek come on, give me a chance]

[How am I gonna give you a chance if I am not single. UGH]

[Date us both]

[Craig is my priority Clyde]

With that, he put his mobile back into his pocket and reached for his notes.

Clyde was stunned. It was a yes. Tweek agreed to date him behind everyone's back if that was even possible.

He was decided to give him the time of his life because he felt Tweek could become _HIS_ life. The thought of having Tweek as a life partner just made him smile. If he only knew that someone was watching him, he wouldn't be smiling that brightly.

Token was so done.

The bell made its way into the teen's ears. They were all trapped inside their own thoughts but Tweek and Token. Tweek had decided he truly wanted to go to university and not stay in the town for longer. He was into a mess that needs to have a way out in case everything goes wrong.

At lunch they sat at the same places as the day before. Craig had tried to sit next to Tweek but Clyde was much faster. Craig was about to argue with him when Tweek sweetly requested Craig to please bring him the coffee he had forgotten at the counter. Craig brought Tweek's coffee back to the table and forgot about the seating deal.

Later on that day, Clyde had helped Tweek to pack his books, while everyone left the class. Craig was at the counsellor's room for flipping the teacher off 15 times in that day, so he was not at the classroom to see the small kiss Clyde planted on the Tweek when handing his backpack back. Tweek Twitched but said nothing once he realised nobody had seen them.

This was repeated the whole week but Wednesday, when the girls were around. Clyde was unable to give the small kiss, but the affection showed differently on-line.

Tweek was spending every night at Craig's since his parents were still out. Although, he also kept on chatting about random successes of the day with Clyde.

He felt happier. As if the small talk just brought him a small light into his routine. He didn't bother Craig about that summer any more.

Craig worried in silence.

* * *

Tweek was drooling all over him when he heard the door. His parents were back and were yelling at him to help with the suitcases. He got off the bed and went downstairs.

Coming back, he found his boyfriend sitting at the border of the bed smiling at his phone wearing just underwear.

"haha. Craig, look at this funny meme Clyde sent me"

It was a meme of Cartman dressed as a cheerleader that said "I ain't got a crush on you, you do"

Craig tried to Laugh, but his boyfriend receiving messages from Clyde in a Sunday morning wasn't fun at all.

"Your parents are back? I really want to shower so I'll go home ok?" planting a kiss on Craig's cheek.

Craig pulled Tweek back and kissed him on the lips. "yeah babe, see you later?"

"oh, I want to see a movie tonight"

"it's ok, see you on Monday then" Kissing him again. Tweek was happy to kiss his boyfriend but there was something different. It was more like routine… "I should go, GAH"

"It's been a while you say Gah with me haha, drink your coffee"

"yeah, see you, Clyde."

"… see you Tweek… " Tweek changed and left without realising the shock on his boyfriend's face.

* * *

I have the next chapter planned! I hope you are enjoying this little battle.

Don't forget to leave Reviews :)


End file.
